gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Airfreight
Container Rivals Cargobob |fail = Transporter Run out of time. Cargobob destroyed. Rivals The container was delivered. |reward = $18,000 - $21,000 (container value reward) $3,000 - $6,000 (additional reward) |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization; Transporters) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/players; Rivals) |todo = }} Airfreight is CEO/VIP Work featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. This Organization Work can only be triggered with at least one other player within the Organization and one outside of the Organization. Description When activated by a VIP, a Cargobob will be marked on the map for use during the mission. SecuroServ claim that Merryweather possess a container that belongs to one of "their investors", and said investor would like it back. They advise to use the Cargobob but also remind the organization to be wary that people will try to take them down. A red and black Jetsam CargobobJetsam Cargobob: will spawn at a nearby location. This Cargobob uses an extended hook in place of the smaller stock hook, only appearing in a small number of missions, not available outside of missions. It is also more durable than typical ones. Upon entry of the Cargobob, the container will be marked on the map by a green hook icon , and the player will need to fly over to the location. At the site, a container, along with four Merryweather units will be waiting. A Buzzard Attack Chopper will also be parked, waiting to take off and attack the incoming Cargobob. It is advised the players take down the chopper and kill all the Merryweather units before taking the container. The pilot will need to use the hook to hook onto the container, at which point, a delivery location will be marked on the map. The container has a random integer value which will decrease if the container is damaged. The value of the container is displayed at the bottom right of the display. This value will be added on top of another cash reward if a successful delivery is completed. The other cash reward is dependent on the time spent on the mission. At the point of delivering the container, SecuroServ warn the players that they will need to hurry with the delivery before Merryweather backup units arrive. If the player takes too long, pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will chase the Cargobob. At the delivery location, a red flare marks the landing point. The pilot is prompted to drop the container, before being told to exit the vehicle, as the Cargobob has a self-destruct mode of 30 seconds and the protocol was activated due to law enforcement are onto the vehicle. Although, for some reason, the countdown sometimes stop if the player exits the Cargobob mid-air (even if there's only a second until it blows up, it doesn't explode if the pilot bails out then). The player is able to use any other Cargobob instead of the one provided though destroying the one provided by the mission will fail it. ;Rivals and stop them from delivering the container to earn cash and RP.|}} All other players and organizations in the lobby are alerted once the container has been collected and are told to destroy the Cargobob . Airfreight Locations ;Cargobob locations *Near the LS Storm Drain, Capital Boulevard, La Mesa. ;Container locations *Utopia Gardens, Mirror Park. ;Delivery locations In total, there are 39 possible delivery locations, 13 sets of 3 variables. One of the 13 sets is picked based on the location of the player according to the two major counties, as well as the distance from the container's original location. Then, one of the 3 locations within the set is chosen at random. The majority of the locations are located in Blaine County, particularly Grapeseed, San Chianski Mountain Range and Paleto Bay. *Union Road, Chianski Passage. (marker)X {2939.0610} Y {4535.2500} Z {47.6496} *Braddock Farm, Grapeseed, Mount Chiliad. (marker)X {2261.1170} Y {5603.0440} Z {53.0163} *Farm near Joad Lane, Grapeseed. (marker)X {1987.6000} Y {5003.8000} Z {41.5000} *Grapeseed Main Street, Grapeseed. (marker)X {1713.1440} Y {4774.9580} Z {46.5830} *House near El Gordo Lighthouse, Mount Gordo (marker)X {3279.9450} Y {5162.4520} Z {18.0005} *Procopio Truck Stop, Great Ocean Highway in Procopio Beach (marker)X {1662.9260} Y {6443.8360} Z {27.9099} *Farm at Paleto Bay near the Great Ocean Highway. (marker)X {195.7000} Y {6412.5000} Z {30.2000} *Behind Beeker's Garage at Paleto Bay, near Procopio Drive. (marker)X {130.4951} Y {6663.9560} Z {30.7705} *Along Procopio Drive, Paleto Bay. (marker)X {-470.0827} Y {6314.4780} Z {12.7855} *Opposite Clucking Bell Farms on the Great Ocean Highway at Paleto Bay. (marker)X {-193.6152} Y {6219.4290} Z {30.4893} *On the beach near Paleto Forest, Paleto Bay. (marker)X {-934.4654} Y {5533.9870} Z {5.8178} *Near the log pile along North Calafia Way, Alamo Sea. (marker)X {353.4302} Y {4441.7220} Z {62.0202} *Galilee, North Calafia Way, Alamo Sea. (marker)X {1419.2000} Y {4368.2000} Z {42.9000} *Foreclosed North Alamo Pier, North Calafia Way, Alamo Sea. (marker)X {762.7951} Y {4181.8840} Z {39.5877} *Stab City, Grand Senora Desert, Alamo Sea. (marker)X {116.9429} Y {3634.0130} Z {38.7549} Instructional Messages to collect the container and deliver it safely to the drop-off to earn cash and RP.}} to collect the container and deliver it safely to the drop-off to earn cash and RP.}} and stop them from delivering the container to earn cash and RP.}} / to drop the hook from the Cargobob. Hover over and near the container to automatically hook onto it.}} Tips *Taking out the Buzzard before it takes off will prevent it from damaging the Cargobob, as it uses its miniguns to shoot the Cargobob down. *The Buzzard can be hijacked before the pilot manages to take off by killing the pilot and its occupants. This can be used to protect the Cargobob during the delivery. Gallery Airfreight-GTAO-GetToCargobob.PNG|Get to the Cargobob. Airfreight-GTAO-CollectContainer.PNG|Collect the container. Airfreight-GTAO-HookOntoContainer.PNG|Hook onto the container. Airfreight-GTAO-DeliverContainer.PNG|Deliver the container. Airfreight-GTAO-Winner.PNG|Winner. References Navigation }} Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organization Work Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Freemode Missions Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online